That Old Deathly House
by AkumaYuri
Summary: "Kyaa..! Tolong, tolong aku! Kumohon, jangaaaaan..." Jeritan wanita membelah sepinya malam, memperingatkan siapa pun agar tidak mendekati sumbernya. Tapi mereka tak peduli, menganggap semua hanya permainan.../M for violence/First Gore fic/SUSPENSE DAY. RnR please?


"Kyaa..! Tolong, tolong aku! Kumohon, jangaaaaan..." Jeritan wanita membelah sepinya malam. Kata terakhirnya memudar seolah terbawa angin. Suara piano yang membawakan lagu mengerikan dan tangisan pilu menyusul jeritan tadi.

Semua orang tahu kalau suara-suara itu berasal dari rumah tua di dekat pemakaman yang puluhan tahun tak dihuni. Berbagai rumor beredar mengenai rumah itu. Yang paling terkenal adalah keluarga pemilik rumah dibantai secara kejam, dan sampai sekarang pelakunya belum diketahui, sehingga para mantan pemilik membalaskan dendamnya pada siapa saja yang muncul ke hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC, OOT (maybe), AU, Death chara  
Rate : M for gore  
Genre : Horror, Suspense  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Minna-saaan..!" seru gadis pink yang baru datang sambil berlarian, membuat seisi kantin menolehkan kepala. Merasa terganggu, penasaran, atau sekedar melihat. Beberapa pemilik kepala mendecih, dan satu angkat bicara, "Bisa lebih tenang?"

Setelah mengeluarkan cengiran minta maaf, ia mengambil tempat di antara temannya yang masing-masing bermata onyx dan lavender. "Eh, aku mendengar kabar, katanya besok libur empat hari ya?" tanyanya. "Sungguh? Baguslah kalau begitu," tanggap Si Pirang asal di sela ramen yang sedang dimakannya.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, Dobe," ucap pemilik mata onyx datar. "Aku setuju dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Itu lebih baik daripada kau menanggapiku dengan tidak jelas dan membuatku merasa diabaikan. Mengerti?" Gadis Pink menatap kesal kepada Si Pirang yang bernama Naruto.

"Ano... Besok..memang libur. A-ada apa Sakura?" Si Mata Lavender mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. Dia yang termasuk pengurus OSIS tentunya lebih paham tentang kegiatan sekolah.

Gadis Pink, yang diketahui bernama Sakura memalingkan wajah dari Naruto untuk ganti memandang Si Mata Lavender. "Hanya memastikan kok, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk mala mini. Bagaimana kalau kita..."

Serrr...

Kata-katanya terpotong hembusan angin yang terasa aneh, disertai gumam-gumam samar yang asalnya tidak diketahui. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, seolah ada yang berniat mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya memaksakan senyum dan berkata, "Tidak. Nah, tadi bagaimana kalau..." Lagi-lagi kata-katanya terpotong. Kali ini oleh bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai.

"Su-sudah waktunya masuk.." Hinata memperingatkan mereka, disambut 'hn' yang singkat dari Sasuke. "Baiklah, dilanjutkan pulang sekolah saja ya?" usul Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Di halaman belakang sekolah. Jangan lupa!" setelah sepakat, semuanya berpencar menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

***しろゆり*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiing...

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Terlihat empat anak berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan hal yang sempat tertunda oleh dua jam pelajaran.

"Jadi begitulah. Kalian mau ikut?" Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kamu serius?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Uwaa~ Teme takut..." ledek Naruto. Sasuke membalas, "Diam kau, Dobe."

"Cepatlah putuskan. Jangan sampai kata-kataku yang panjang lebar tadi jadi sia-sia," kata Sakura. Emerald-nya berkilat tak sabar.

Sasuke hanya mengatakan dua konsonan favoritnya, "hn". Naruto nyengir, "Jadi kok. Hinata-chan juga ikut kan?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak karena tiba-tiba ditanyai. "A-aku... Aku terserah saja.. Tapi belum tentu..orang tuaku mengijinkan..." lavendernya menatap ke bawah saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Iya juga ya. Orang tua Hinata ,kan keras," kata Sakura. "Aah, malam ini menginap saja dulu di rumahku! Kalau menginap dalam rangka liburan pasti boleh, kan?"

"Ng... Ya sudah.. Nn-nanti aku ke rumahmu.. jam setengah empat saja," jawab Hinata.

"Yoosh! Nanti malam, jam setengah dua belas, di depan rumah tua!" kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berempat, yang langsung menuju rumah masing-masing, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

***しろゆり*******

.

.

.

Waktu yang dijanjikan tiba. Kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang anak tadi berada di depan sebuah gerbang tua besar yang mungkin dulu megah, kalau saja terawat dan tidak terkesan suram seperti ini.

"Siap semua? Kita masuk sekarang, ya!" ujar Naruto yang langsung memanjat gerbang disusul yang lainnya.

Halamannya amat sangat tidak terawat. Dengan bantuan cahaya senter, mereka bisa melihat semak belukar dan ilalang tumbuh subur dan tinggi. Lumut dan tanaman rambat menghiasi dinding yang sedikit retak dan catnya mengelupas di sana-sini.

Mereka menggerakan kaki mendekati pintu utama rumah itu. Pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu tampak lapuk dan berlubang di beberapa tempat.

"Ng... Kita masuk..sekarang?" tanya Hinata. Dari suaranya, ia terdengar agak takut. Sakura yang menyadari ketakutan Hinata tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan takut. Kita akan masuk bersama-sama,"

"Ayo masuk! Kita berpancar, jangan lupa berkumpul lagi di sini jam tiga nanti!" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu dengan mudahnya. Padahal, kenop dan engselnya sudah berkarat parah. Setelah mereka masuk, pintu kembali menutup dengan sangat rapat, seolah tak pernah dibuka.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali," Sasuke bicara dengan gaya yang cool sambil melangkah masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Sakura yang mendengar itu merona dalam kegelapan. Menyusul Sasuke, mereka berpencar ke arah yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

***しろゆり*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Naruto terdengar jelas di ruangan yang hening di luar kewajaran, walau sesekali terdengar bunyi benda yang terjatuh atau langkah kaki lain. Naruto hanya berusaha mengabaikan itu semua dengan menganggapnya kebetulan. Saat ia menoleh ke sumber suara, tak ada hal yang terasa janggal, karena bawaan suasana di rumah itu memang sudah janggal.

'Yang tadi itu sungguhan atau tidak, sih? Mungkin hanya tikus atau hewan kecil sejenisnya,' ia hanya membatin. Cukup pintar untuk menyadari, bahwa setelah ia mengeluarkan suara, keheningan akan lebih mencekam.

"Aa..ittai..." gumamnya pelan saat ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Pikirannya terlalu fokus untuk menyingkirkan ketakutannya, sehingga tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di jalannya.

Pintu. Atau lebih tepatnya daun pintu.

Masih merasa sedikit kesal, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang baru saja ditabraknya secara tak sengaja.

Sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang terbentang di hadapannya. Menurut yang ia lihat dengan penerangan dari senter di tangannya, itu adalah dapur. Sampai di sini, ia masuk untuk menjelajahi isi dapur.

Sring...

Mendengar suara barusan, jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Dari tadi ia hanya mendengar bunyi benda jatuh, itu saja. Tapi ini bukan sekedar benda jatuh. Ini..gesekan bilah pisau.

Ia menyorotkan senter ke sudut dapur. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat berbagai sensasi dan perasaan melanda dirinya. Tapi hanya berdasarkan satu hal : takut.

Perlahan-lahan kakinya dilangkahkan ke belakang. Mencoba kabur, namun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Degup jantungnya makin kencang saat punggungnya menempel dengan tembok. Ia tak bisa lari lagi.

"Pajangan... Benar, kan? Hanya pajangan.. Tidak mungkin ada pisau yang melayang-layang begitu.." berusaha menghibur diri, tapi instingnya mengatakan hal yang berlawanan. Suaranya terdengar aneh karena dipaksakan.

Tak bisa melakukan apapun sementara di hadapannya puluhan pisau dalam berbagai ukuran melayang mendekatinya. Ia sadar, hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Seolah diperintah, pisau-pisau itu menerjang maju dengan sangat cepat. Reflek, Naruto mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi wajah. Namun pisau-pisau itu telah merobek kulit, menusuk daging, dan yang terpanjang menancap tepat di jantungnya sampai ujungnya menembus punggung.

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke depan sehingga pisau-pisau yang menyebar di tubuhnya menancap makin dalam. Darah yang mengalir deras dari mulut dan luka-lukanya dan membentuk kolam di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

*******しろゆり*******

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks.."

Terdengar tangisan anak kecil. Suaranya seolah berada di tempat yang jauh sekaligus dekat. Bergema di salah satu koridor di dalam rumah.

"Hah..hah...hah..." helaian indigo seorang gadis berkibar saat sang gadis berlari-lari. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Napasnya terengah meminta oksigen. Di saat kelelahan menguasainya, suara tangisan membelai telinganya, membuat bulu roma miliknya meremang dan menimbulkan perasaan merinding.

Punggungnya menegak seketika. Bertekad mencari 'anak yang menangis', ia –Hinata- berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa memedulikan perasaannya.

Dinding di kanan-kirinya bagaikan mengapit. Beberapa lukisan yang tergantung seolah menatap dengan tajam, menambah suasana horror.

Hinata sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Jika terkaannya benar, ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat, ia menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia akhirnya masuk agar bisa melihat lebih jauh.

Yang dari tadi dicari akhirnya ditemukan. Seorang anak perempuan duduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya terbenam di antara kedua lutut. Bahunya berguncang pelan saat ia terisak.

"Kau...siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepi... Se-semua pergi...hiks..A-aku...aku terjebak di sini...uhh..." jawaban yang diberikan tak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata yang hatinya lembut amat mudah merasa iba.

"Mau kutemani?" kalimat yang keluar tanpa bisa dicegah Hinata. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa harus mengatakannya. Dan ia akan amat menyesal nanti.

"Sssungguh?" anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata. Mata kirinya hilang. Tangisannya bukan mengeluarkan air mata, melainkan darah. Bibirnya yang terbuka sobek sampai ke tulang pipi kanan, menampakkan rongga mulut yang membusuk.

Hinata membeku, tak mampu lari setelah melihat sosok di depannya. Kakinya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sebenarnya... k-kau ini.. a..pa?" suaranya yang begitu pelan tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Anak itu turun dari tempat tidur. Kulitnya bagaikan kertas, pucat dan kering. Kuku-kukunya panjang dan terlihat tajam. Kakinya hanya sebatas betis, bagian bawahnya kabur. Seolah membaur dengan udara.

"Kakak, ayo kita main!" suaranya manis, tapi sangat mengerikan dan terdengar berbahaya. Hinata gemetar hebat saking takutnya.

Tangan kiri anak itu memegang pipi Hinata yang menjerit ketakutan. Dingin, itu yang ia rasakan.

"Tenang saja, kak. Aku hanya ingin bermain," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah mata Hinata dan menancapkan kuku panjangnya.

"Aaaaah...!" Hinata berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Oops, maaf. Tapi kakak ternyata tidak bisa diam. Tidak seru," anak itu menarik lagi tangannya dan bola mata Hinata ikut tercabut. Hinata hanya bisa menangis pada matanya yang masih utuh.

"Hen...ti...kan... k-kumohon..."

"Hmm... Baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginan kakak,"

Craash...

"Jaa nee...!"

.

.

.

*******しろゆり*******

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung berlari mencari Hinata. Sayang, rumah itu terlalu luas untuk dapat menemukan apa yang dicari tepat waktu.

Ia berada di lantai tiga, berusaha untuk memeriksa tiap koridor dan ruangan. Pintu-pintu dibukanya dengan paksa, tapi hasilnya nihil. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang terlewatkan, ia pun turun ke lantai dua.

"Hinata! Hinata!" kata yang sama diserukannya berulang-ulang, berharap yang dipanggil menjawab seruannya. Harapan yang tak mungkin terkabul sekarang.

Rasa letih tak bisa disangkalnya. Mengingat ini sudah dini hari dan ia sama sekali tidak beristirahat. Belum lagi kegiatannya mencari Hinata dan berlarian. Semua rasa lelah tak dihiraukannya karena ia lebih mencemaskan Hinata.

"Di mana, sih anak itu? Dicari sulit sekali," gumamnya kesal bercampur cemas. Ia sedang berlari menyusuri sebuah koridor. Berbagai ruangan dilihatnya,tapi tetap tidak ada yang dicari. Akhirnya, ia melihat ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Curiga, ia pun masuk.

Anyir menusuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Tak mungkin salah, ini adalah aroma darah.

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat apa yang menimbulkan aroma tersebut. Ketakutannya benar terjadi. Hinata terbaring kaku di dekatnya, tanpa mata kiri dan perutnya robek. Sebagian isinya terlihat, bahkan nyaris keluar.

"Hinata...kenapa..?"penglihatannya memburam karena air mata yang menggenang. Ini salahnya. Ia yang membuat rencana untuk datang ke tempat ini. Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

Tak sanggup berlama-lama di tempat ini, Sakura membalikkan badan dan berlari lagi tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Hanya berpikir untuk lari, lari, dan lari.

Karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, tanpa sadar Sakura telah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi sebuah grand piano yang cukup besar. Ada penerangan, namun remang-remang dan entah dari mana asalnya, tapi penerangan itu cukup membantu Sakura untuk melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano. Seorang wanita yang kini bertanya kepadanya, "Apakah permainanku indah?"

Sakura hanya mematung karena tidak bisa berpikir. Lidahnya juga terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Walau begitu, telinganya masih mampu berfungsi dengan baik, sehingga ia terpaksa mendengar denting piano yang makin lama makin mengerikan nadanya.

"Kau suka mendengarkannya?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Suaranya halus dan lembut, sekaligus tajam. Masih tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia menelan ludah.

Lagu yang dimainkan mencapai puncaknya. Volumenya lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Mendadak, permainan berhenti sehingga dentingan terakhir memudar perlahan. Sebelum denting itu benar-benar hilang, suara wanita terdengar jelas di belakang Sakura, "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Otomatis Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan ngeri. Tapi belum sempat melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya, ia terdorong dengan keras oleh tenaga tak kasat mata. "Kyaa!" sejenak ia oleng, kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara untuk mencari pegangan, berhasil berpegang pada piano di dekatnya.

Ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, yaitu posisi kepalanya saat ini. Ia melirik ke atas. Penutup piano bergetar di atas kepalanya menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya, karena penutup piano itu tiba-tiba jatuh menutup, menjepit dan meremukkan kepalanya, juga mematahkan lehernya. Darah merembes perlahan di celah piano.

"Terimakasih, setidaknya suara indahmu itu cukup," ucap wanita yang sosoknya tengah menghilang perlahan-lahan saat ini.

.

.

.

*******しろゆり*******

.

.

.

'Sudah jam dua. Sebaiknya mulai kucari yang lain,'batin Sasuke. Ia kembali menyusuri rumah dengan tujuan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, matanya menangkap manusia yang posisinya menelungkup. Sekejap ia terkejut, namun disadarinya itu adalah Naruto. Ia mendekati Naruto, perasannya tidak enak sekarang.

"Dobe ?" panggilnya. Degup jantungnya makin kencang saat melihat darah di sekitar Naruto dan ujung tajam pisau yang sedikit keluar dari punggungnya.

Perlahan, ia membalik tubuh Naruto.

"AAAARGH...!" ia berteriak melihat keadaan Naruto yang mengenaskan. Puluhan pisau menancap di lengan, paha, perut, dan dada. Matanya yang menyiratkan keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya mendelik kosong ke arah Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke pergi dari situ. Mengikuti instingnya, ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Ia sendiri merasa agak heran mengapa harus ke sana, namun kakinya terus saja melangkah.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Dalam hati ia merasa takut. Bukan mencemaskan keadaannya sendiri, tapi takut jika melihat teman-temannya berada dalam kondisi yang sama seperti Naruto. Belum lagi hawa rumah itu yang membuatnya merasa makin tidak tenang dan tertekan.

Berbelok memasuki sebuah kamar setelah melewati koridor yang panjang baginya. Senter tetap diarahkannya ke depan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya saat menginjak sesuatu yang lunak dan sepertinya agak basah. Ia memandang ke bawah. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat nafasnya tertahan. Tubuh Hinata, dan kini ia menginjak perutnya. Sepertinya usus Hinata menyembul keluar dari robekan di perutnya karena tekanan yang diberikan kaki Sasuke.

Sakura. Nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Hanya Sakura yang belum ditemukannya. Muncul harapan samar, tapi di saat bersamaan, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin lagi bertemu Sakura dalam keadaan hidup.

Penelusuran dimulai lagi. Dalam hati, Sasuke terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura. Ia berharap doanya belum terlambat.

Semakin dekat pada ruangan di ujung koridor yang berbeda bengan koridor tadi, perasaannya makin tak karuan. Jantungnya seolah bisa lepas kapan saja dan jatuh di dasar perutnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa secemas ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura?" ia memanggil tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu, lalu ia masuk.

"Saku-" kata-katanya terhenti oleh rasa terpukul yang besar. Di sana ada tubuh manusia dengan pakaian dan proporsi Sakura, tapi kepalanya tak terlihat karena terjepit tutup piano.

Walau sedikit gemetar, Sasuke mendekati piano itu dan membuka penutupnya. Di dalamnya, nampak kepala yang remuk dan nyaris tak terbentuk. Helaian rambut berwarna pink-lah yang menunjukkan bahwa itu memang Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia masih shocknmelihat keadaan teman-temannya yang mengenaskan.

"Susul saja mereka..." bisik sebuah suara kering dan serak. Sasuke menoleh, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana. Seketika bulu romanya meremang. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitu keluar, langkahnya terasa berat. Awalnya ia mengira itu karena kelelahan atau beban pikiran. Tapi suara seperti benda terseret mengubah pikirannya ; memang ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya.

Ia menyesal telah menjatuhkan senternya tadi entah di mana. Sekarang semua menjadi gelap gulita, hingga ia tak sadar posisinya sudah di depan tangga turun.

"Aaakh..!" karena tidak bisa melihat, ia jatuh di tangga. Tubuhnya berdebam seiring jenjang anak tangga.

Sesampainya di bawah, Sasuke mencoba berdiri. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan kakinya merasakan sakit yang membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Ternyata tulang keringnya patah dan terlihat menonjol di betisnya. "Kuso.." umpatnya. Terpaksa ia berjalan dengan satu kaki saja.

Sasuke terus berjalan melompat-lompat sampai ia melihat cahaya lilin. "Cahaya?" gumamnya bingung. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati cahaya itu. Yang ternyata berasal dari kandil lilin di ruang tamu.

Kandil itu bisa terbilang besar, terbuat dari kristal dengan banyak tempat lilin yang sedang menyala.

'Siapa yang menyalakan lilin di tempat seperti ini?' batinnya tak habis pikir. Tapi kebingungan itu tak menghentikan langkahnya, karena ia sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar

Saat ia berada tepat di bawah kandil, kandil itu bergoyang. Ia pun mendongak mendengar gemerincing kristal. Tiba-tiba, kandil itu jatuh, membuat Sasuke dihujani serpihan kristal, api, dan lilin cair.

Tak sempat berteriak, tak sempat menghindar. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan kulitnya mendapatkan banyak luka dan beberapa luka itu harus merasakan panasnya api dan tetesan lilin cair.

Seolah itu belum cukup, lemari berisi koleksi barang porselen di dekatnya juga bergoyang. Matanya menatap ngeri ke arah lemari itu. Benar saja, lemari itu jatuh menimpanya.

Dijatuhi kaca yang langsung pecah, barang-barang porselen, dan kayu yang berat. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi menahan sakitnya. Semua yang ada di pandangannya menjadi gelap, dan ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

**おわる**

.

.

Fuuh... selesai juga.. Padahal umur Yuri baru 13 tahun tapi udah bikin yang rate M. Asal bukan lemon boleh, kan? *geplacked by sandal* Ini fic horror dan suspense Yuri yang pertama, jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang kerasa. Yuri kayaknya lebih menonjolkan unsur suspense ya? Apa Cuma perasaan aja?

Untuk property (?) cerita, bayangan Yuri itu rumahnya gaya barat yang kuno, piano kayak di T*m & J*rry (Gatau penutup pianonya disebut apa), terus kandil mirip-mirip punya JB (lihat di majalah Te*n edisi JK*48).

Oh iya, Yuri agak buta genre dan kurang paham sama tata bahasa. Kalau ceritanya gaje dan ada miss typo di atas minta maaf lagi. ^^v

Terakhir, minta review yah.. Kritik? Saran? Flame? Semua ngga apa-apa.. :D


End file.
